Don't Say Yes
by supergirls2008
Summary: "Don't say 'Yes', run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said, 'Speak now.'" Unhindered by the rebel attack, Maxon proposes to Kriss. Will Maxon and America risk it all to come back together?
1. Chapter 1

"Please don't do this. Please. I love you." My face was crumpling.

"Don't. You. Dare," Maxon ordered through gritted teeth. "You put on a smile, and you wear it to the last second."

I blinked away the tears and gave a weak smile.

"That'll do. Don't let that slip until you leave the room, do you understand?" I nodded. He looked into my eyes. "I'll be glad when you're gone."

After he spat out those last words, his smile returned and he faced Kriss again. I stared into my lap a minute, slowing my breathing and putting on a brave face.

The music started and smiles lit up Maxon's and Kriss' faces. I managed an unconvincing half-smile, half-grimace.

Gavril ran up to the stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen! It is the day all of Illea has waited for! Our dearly beloved prince has made his choice! One of these two ladies will be having her happily ever after with the handsome prince. To celebrate this happy occasion, let's revisit how these two ladies arrived on this stage today."

The lights on the stage dimmed, and behind Gavril, photos began to fill a screen. I gasped as a video of me and Ashley popped up, of our first breakfast in the palace. I had stayed mostly silent during the interview and it was striking how much I had changed since then. The screen changed to a video of Kriss and my eyes filled with tears as I thought of how brokenhearted I had been over Aspen. Regret at not telling the truth to Maxon immediately overwhelmed me. I blinked away the tears and saw the photo of Maxon and I's official photo, where I wore the sash. A few moments later was a video of Maxon and I dancing at the Halloween ball, arms wrapped around each other so tight it might have hurt.

A small sob slipped from my lips and Maxon whipped his head around to face me. He studied me, a frown on his face for the moment before the slideshow cleared and spotlights lit the stage once again.

Gavril spoke once again as I composed myself, "But without further ado, I would like to turn the microphone over to none other than Prince Maxon himself!"

Maxon stood up and walked in front of our small table.

"Thank you, Gavril. And thank you all for the well-wishes you have sent. I started with 35 women in the palace and have narrowed it down to these two lovely ladies." Gestured over to the Kriss and I. When his eyes reached mine they paused and I thought I saw a flash of pain cross his face, breaking his composure. Please, I begged him silently. He looked at Kriss, then back at me, slightly panicked, before regaining his smile and turning back to the crowd. He cleared his throat and knelt in front of Kriss.

My mind went blank. I couldn't think. I felt like I might hyperventilate and I clutched my seat, blocking out his words, until I heard the ones I dreaded most.

"Kriss Ambers, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She squealed, throwing his arms around him. His face was turned towards me and he looked at me, although I couldn't read his expression. He pulled back and kissed her. I looked away, forcing myself to clap and smile.

When they broke apart, he turned to me. 'Lady America. Thank you for joining me at the palace. It has been a pleasure… to get to know you."

I stood up, curtsied, and walked away, leaving the two of them waving to the crowd.

Cameras followed me out of the room. "Lady America!" A reporter called. "Can we have a moment, please?"

I exhaled deeply, willing myself not to cry. When I had composed myself, I turned to the reporter, a dazzling smile on my face. "Of course."

"Lady America, have you enjoyed your time at the palace?"

"Very much so. Everyone has been too kind. But I am anxious to get back to Carolina and see my family."

"What will you do next?"

I stumbled over the question, "I haven't really thought about it." Because I thought I would be staying here. "I will spend time with my family and make a decision from there. I would like to continue with my music somehow."

Just then, Maxon and Kriss ran out of the room, smiling, Kriss clutching Maxon's arm.

"Lady America, how do you feel about the Prince's decision today?" The reporter asked, seeming to have not noticed the new arrivals behind him.

Maxon froze, looking towards me.

"I…" I stuttered. I swallowed, holding Maxon's gaze. "I think Kriss will make a wonderful princess. Prince Maxon is the kindest, most generous and sincere person I have ever met, and if I had one wish, it would be for him to be happy." Maxon looked pained and I shifted my eyes away, unsure how much longer I could maintain my façade.

"So did you know Prince Maxon would be choosing Lady Ambers today?"

Panicked, I stuttered, "I…. I…."

"There you are, America!" Celeste crooned, sweeping her arm around me. She batted her eyes at the cameraman, "America has a busy day ahead of her, I'd be happy to take any questions in just a moment."

"Thank you," I whispered in her ear as she pulled me into a hug and away from the cameras.

"You are going to be fine, I promise." She added, loud enough for Kriss and Maxon to hear, "We all knew you were the one for him, America. And if he doesn't see that, he doesn't deserve you."

After stumbling upstairs in a haze, I opened the door to my room to find Aspen and Lucy embracing. Shocked, I stood quietly at the door until they pulled apart and Aspen saw me and walked over, Lucy trailing behind, looking nervous.

"Mer," Aspen breathed. "I'm sorry. This is my fault…"

Rubbing my forehead, I said, "No, Aspen. It is mine. I should have told him a long time ago." Lucy came and hugged me before rushing out of the room.

"America…" Aspen said, reaching for my hand. "I've been needing to talk to you a while now. And today has really taught me something about being truthful. When I said that I'd always love you, I meant it. And I think if we had stayed in Carolina, we would have gotten married, and we would have been happy. Poor, but happy." He smiled sadly. "But we didn't stay in Carolina. And you've changed. I have, too. You'll always have a piece of my heart, Mer, but I'm not in love with you anymore. I think sometimes that you still need me or want me, but I don't know if that's right. You deserve better than me being with you because I feel obligated." He paused and smiled. "There's something else. You were right when you said that I'd never given anyone else a chance, and why would I have ever bothered except for all this happening?"

I held up my hand, putting the pieces together. "Lucy."

He nodded and I smiled. "I want to ask her to marry me," he said.

"Thank you, Aspen. For everything. Your friendship has meant so much and you couldn't have picked a better girl than Lucy. Take care of her, okay?"

His face fell, "Mer, I'm getting sent away to New Asia, remember?"

"Right." I sighed, trying to think of a way to remedy this. "This is my fault. I will try to fix it."

I walked down the hall towards where I knew the engagement celebration was being held. I peeked into the room and saw Kriss and Maxon dancing under glittering lights, surrounded by their families. I rubbed my forehead, trying not to cry. What was I going to do, barge in? I snuck away quietly and soon found myself in the garden, on mine and Maxon's bench. Overwhelmed, I put my face in my hands, wishing I could rewind this day and start again.

A few minutes passed and I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw a shocked Maxon.

"I thought you had left," he said.

"No. My mother is arriving shortly and I will be leaving soon. I actually was looking for you."

Surprise marked his features before he leaned against a nearby tree, crossing his arms guardedly.

"It's actually about Officer Leger." He huffed and turned to leave but I quickly continued. "I know you are mad at me, but please don't take it out on him. He's with Lucy now and I don't want…"

"What?" Maxon stood up straight. "What are you talking about?"

"My maid, Lucy? They are going to get married. If you send him away…"

Maxon groaned and sank against the tree, running his hand through his hair. He didn't say anything for a long time. "This morning, in the hallway?" he said softly.

"It was nothing. I'm sorry I lied to you about him, I was scared of how you would react. And for a long time, I wasn't sure what I wanted. Aspen was my safety net. But after the safe room…I knew you were the one… and I let him go." I was on the verge of tears, but tried to keep my voice steady. "So please. I'm not asking you to forgive me. But he deserves to be happy."

Maxon pressed his fists against his forehead, but didn't say anything.

"Maxon? Are you out here?" I heard Kriss' voice call.

I got up and started walking, not wanting to hurt Kriss by being here, but Maxon grabbed my hand. I looked down and saw pain etched across his face.

"He can stay," Maxon whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews/favorites/follows! They mean so much to me! I thought I had written an author's note at the beginning of the story, but apparently not!**

 **So I know the no rebel attack is written about all the time, so I want to reassure you about a few things: 1) Nothing weird is going to happen 2) This is the only chapter without Maxamerica 3) This story will be fairly short—I'm guessing 6-7 chapters? And it is all written, so no worries about me leaving it unfinished!**

 **Thank you again so much for your reviews! I'm going to acknowledge them all here, but PM me if you want to talk Maxamerica! (or Warnette, just saying)**

 **Snb4evss: I will take note: one vote for a happy ending ;)**

 **Whisperblaze luvs Eikko: Thanks, superfan, for your comment as always! I won't promise they are getting back together haha. But I do promise the next chapter will include Maxon and America figuring it out together!**

 **ReneFurterar0, Guest (1), Guest (2), katkitty05, Guest (3), and : Thanks so much! Your wish is my command. I love writing about Maxon and America! I almost wrote I love writing from Maxon's POV, but I realized I am thinking of this chapter! So enjoy that ;)**

 **Lily: Thanks so much! Thanks for the Kriss hate, I love it. As satisfying as it would be to kill off Kriss, I have other plans, no worries**

 **Hayley15: Thanks for always reviewing! I love to see people reviewing multiple stories, it means I am not doing too terrible!**

 **Sweetwaterspice: You know I love making people cry! And… not sure how much hope you will get from this chapter. Oops. I just had to torture Maxon a little more. And he deserves it this time for pulling an Aspen!**

* * *

 **MAXON'S POV**

I sighed, looking at the clock in my office. Five minutes and I would have to leave and find Kriss for our date. It had been two weeks since I proposed and two weeks until we were to be wed, yet I still carried around with me the weight of another future, one I felt I had just missed. A future with a red-haired, vivacious girl with bright blue eyes who I saw now only in my dreams. I had hoped to have longer before the wedding, to try to forget her and focus on Kriss. But when I suggested postponing the ceremony, my father had pulled me into his office in the middle of the night and "convinced" me otherwise. I had barely slept a wink since and had agreed with all of his choices for the wedding. He seemed to like Kriss, or at least how easily she was controlled. I shivered, wondering how Kriss would handle it when I told her my secret.

As soon as I had been passed the microphone at the ceremony, I knew I was making a mistake. One look at America and I had wanted to pull her into my arms and never let go. Standing in front of the entire country, I had panicked. I wished I could have paused everything, talked to her, tried to understand. But instead, the world watched as I proposed to Kriss. Then, when I saw America in the garden, my world crashed around me as she told me of her ex-boyfriend's impending nuptials. What had I done? How could I be so stupid? Why hadn't I listened to her when she tried to explain? But there was no going back. Even if I wanted to, my father would kill me. Or her.

I pushed myself from my chair and headed down the hall. I repeat my mantra, as if saying it over and over will make the words come true. _You love Kriss, Maxon. Kriss. Sweet Kriss. Honest Kriss. Beautiful Kriss_ …

A flash of red hair caught my attention and I stopped in my tracks. She was here. At the end of the hall, facing away from me, her hair bouncing at her shoulders. She was walking away, bundling something in her arms. I followed, my pulse racing.

Everything else was long forgotten, all of the reasons to stay away seemed so unimportant. I opened my mouth to call her name, but could not find my voice. Reaching out, I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned…

"Your Highness," the maid said, startled enough to almost drop her bundle of laundry.

I blinked once. Twice. The hair I thought was red was actually brown and the maid in front of me looked nothing like America.

"I—I—I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." I backed away and fled down the hall, almost colliding with a guard when I rounded the corner.

"Excuse me, sir." The guard said, bowing. When he stood up, I found myself looking into the eyes of the man I had so carefully avoided for the past few weeks. Aspen Leger.

"Could this day get any worse?" I mutter under my breath, running my hand through my hair.

"Sir?" Leger looked nervous, as if I might rescind my forgiveness and send him to New Asia after all.

Glancing both ways, I find we are alone. "You ruined my life," I seethe, but as soon as the words are out of my mouth I know they are a lie. He opens his mouth but I hold up a hand to stop him. "No, I know. I ruined my own life. But it doesn't change the fact that if it wasn't for you I would be marrying America in two weeks."

Leger surprised me by smiling and crossing his arms, "And if it wasn't for you, I would have married America by now. So I guess we are even."

My glare softens when I realize how refreshing it is to have someone to know what is really going on in my life. To have someone who also loved and lost America. "What do I do?"

Leger laughs quietly. "I'm not the right person to ask, I never got her back, remember?" He shrugged and then said seriously, "But by the time I tried to win her back, I had already lost her heart to you. The difference is, I think you still have it." And with a quick bow, he walked away from me.

Minutes later, I found myself walking past the gardens. I hadn't gone out there since the last night I saw America, and now I leaned with one hand pressed to the glass doors. My chest was throbbing from the pain of thinking I had been near America once more and from my conversation with Leger. Even if he was right, and I did still have her love, I was trapped. He didn't understand the pressure I was under, my father's severity and the public outrage that would come from me calling off my engagement. I had to forget about this. It was time to move on. I closed my eyes, allowing my head to fall against the glass. This was how I stood until Kriss found me.

"Maxon?" She said shyly.

"Kriss!" I stood up and straightened my jacket. "I was just coming to find you."

"Did you want to go on a walk?" She gestured outside.

"No," I said too quickly. I smiled and took a step towards her, placing my hands on her arms. "Let's go watch a movie." So we wouldn't have to talk. I took her arm and led her to the theater. She chattered about her day and I felt myself relaxing. _Sweet Kriss. Honest Kriss. Beautiful Kriss._ I smiled at her joke. You can do this, Maxon. It will be easy. Just allow yourself to sink down into the warm embrace of Kriss' love.

Then why does it feel like I'm drowning?

* * *

That evening, I held Kriss in my arms, kissing her. As with Celeste, these few minutes always made me forget my misery and heartbreak. Unlike Celeste, though, I felt terrible for using Kriss this way. Since the engagement, our relationship had become much more physical, but there was no spark, nothing to make me feel alive.

Kriss was running her hands through my hair and I pulled her closer. She giggled and I pushed us onto the bed. My kisses moved down from her lips, to her neck, her ear...

Kriss was unbuttoning my shirt. I grabbed her hands, kissing her fingers, and moved them away. A few seconds later, her fingers were back at my buttons. I pulled away, slightly, wanting to keep the focus on kissing her and not on talking. "Not yet," I whispered.

She pulled away slightly, frowning. "Am I the only one not allowed to see you undressed?"

I sighed in frustration, "Kriss, it wasn't like that." I leaned in and began kissing her gently. I felt her smile and she pulled me closer using the front of my shirt.

Before I realized what was happening, her hands were snaking up underneath the back of my shirt. She gasped as her fingertips brushed one of my scars.

I pushed her hands away and sat up, putting my head in my hands. "I told you to leave it alone, Kriss."

"Maxon, what is going on?"

"It is nothing. I should go."

"It isn't nothing, what happened?"

I groaned, my face flushing with shame. There was no way to put off this conversation anymore. For a long time I thought my days of explaining were over once America knew. My heart skipped a beat, thinking of our time in the safe room. "My father is... very strict. And he has a temper. He sometimes takes it out on me."

"Maxon, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was planning to, when the time came. It isn't something I talk about."

"But you told America, right? She saw you with your shirt off."

Hearing her name made me feel sick. I wished myself away, to a place where I was not having this conversation.

"I didn't... it wasn't like that. She found out." I could see Kriss' question forming. "After America talked about the castes on the report, my father was angry. Very angry. America and I ended up in a saferoom together and I needed her help."

Kriss' eyes widened, "He hurt you? Because of America?"

"No," I ran my hand through my hair, "I mean yes. But it wasn't her fault."

"Why do you keep defending her?" Kriss frowned.

Because I'm hopelessly in love with her. I stood up, "I'm not. Kriss, you can't tell anyone about this, okay? No one else knows."

"Except America, you mean," Kriss said coldly.

"I'm not talking about this anymore, okay? I have to go."

I walked out of the door, storming down the hall, my mind racing. For some reason, Kriss finding out my secret felt like a betrayal. Of America. All of the time spent with Kriss now felt like a betrayal. Glancing around, I found myself in a small library. I took three steadying breaths and another flash of red caught my eye.

I pulled the magazine from the stack on the table. This time it was her, on the cover.

"America Singer, Illea's Most Eligible Bachelorette. But Who Will Win Her Heart?"

I flipped to the story. America and I's official portrait where she wore her sash was at the top of the page. "Prince Maxon, Who?" The title proclaimed. Below were paparazzi pictures of America in Carolina, surrounded by men. She wore the jeans I had given her, her hair pulled into a messy bun, a thin smile on her lips as she waved to the crowd. Her sister and brother-in-law were on each side of her, a barrier against the crowd. Scanning through the story, I learned that men from around the country had swarmed her town, vying for the chance at her heart. Another photo was of her peering out the door, a royal messenger from England holding out a letter. The magazine said its sources indicated America had suitors from around the world ranging from royalty to superstars.

I groaned, turning to place the magazine back on the stack, when the gossip magazine below caught my eye. Another photo of America, this time holding a violin in front of a captive audience of children. "The Princess of Illea's Heart" the title read. Below was another, the photo captured America's devastated look just as I knelt before Kriss, "Maxon's Big Mistake." I briefly wondered how that title had made its way to print. They had no idea. I laughed as I flipped through the pages. All that time spent worrying about how the country would receive America. They loved her.

When I saw the next photo my heart dropped. It was clearly a surveillance photo, zoomed in through the curtains of America's house. She sat on a chair at her kitchen table, her face buried in her hands, her sister's arms around her neck. In front of her I recognized my wedding invitation. "America the Beautiful to Attend Royal Wedding."

I stared at the photo, its sadness mirroring my own, before throwing all of the magazines on the floor. She was being stalked, every move she made watched. Did they not have any compassion? I closed my eyes, my fists shaking, but the image of her devastation burned behind my eyelids. She loved me and I had ruined everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! And everyone should thank sweetwaterspice for editing this chapter, and also providing some of the ideas for these convos, helping it spiral into an outrageously long, 6000 word monster that had to be split into two chapters :P This chapter and the next, Maxon and America really need to figure their s*** out :P But hold on tight, because things are going to start moving fast after this! Let me know what you think, what is miserable Maxon going to do? Your reviews mean so much!**

Eadlynn and the one and only: Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I hope you enjoy the next chapter

ILoveTheSelectionSeries: I'm glad you can see it is going somewhere ;) We will get there soon!

Sweetwaterspice: As promised, I have limited Kriss-Maxon affection haha

Guest: Breaking hearts is my specialty. Still a lot of heartbreak to go, unfortunately

Whisperblaze: I don't usually reply in the actual story, I usually send PM's! But I decided to try this out instead. And I'm blushing from all the nice things you said! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

* * *

 **MAXON'S POV**

America was in the palace, somewhere. I sat in my office, strumming my fingers on the table. In four days, I was marrying Kriss. The Selected had arrived today as special guests to attend the ceremony. I would see her tonight at the first of several celebratory dinners. At the thought, my heart raced. The idea of seeing America made me want to vomit.

Three hours to go. I decided I wasn't getting any work done anyway, so I headed up to my room. What I really needed was a nap. It would be safe to sleep now, in daylight, with more than thirty girls buzzing around the palace. But I knew I was too jittery to consider sleeping a viable option.

I reached the second floor and stopped. To my surprise, there were no girls in the hallway. Unable to resist, I followed the familiar path to America's room. I wouldn't knock, I just wanted… What did I want? To be near her.

Cursing my foolishness, I started to turn back to the stairs when I heard the sweet melody of a violin. The sound hit me so hard I fell back against the wall. All at once I flashed back to a vision of America surrounded by the Selected at Kriss' birthday, when America's feelings for me were still a mere possibility. I remembered the sweet innocence of watching her play, the blooming hope that she would one day return my love.

And now, hope was dead.

The song echoing through the hall was all too beautifully painful for me to ignore. I slumped onto a chaise around the corner from America's room and allowed myself to return to that moment, watching America play. I closed my eyes, letting the soft tunes of the notes flow through me. I felt them wrapping around me, as if her very fingers skimmed over my skin. I could imagine myself in her presence, the object of her smile. I could imagine…

Sleep. At last.

A noise sent me shooting from my seat and stole away my peaceful dream.

"Prince Maxon," a sultry voice said.

I blinked several times, trying to clear the haze in my mind. "Lady Celeste."

Celeste smiled. "It seems I disturbed you, Your Highness," she curtsied. "Please, no need for you to stand," she gestured to the chair. I gave her a nod, still trying to knock the cobwebs out of my head and sat back down.

Celeste sat next to me on the chaise, scrutinizing me in a way which made me nervous. "It feels like it has been an eternity. How have you been?" I manage diplomatically.

"Better than you, it seems," she smiled sarcastically.

"What? I'm great. About to be married, you know." I make an attempt at my old, easy humor, but it rings false in my ears.

"Maxon, you look positively miserable." Celeste said, putting a hand on my knee. "And I would ask why, but if that depressing sonata is any indication, I know exactly why."

I listen again to the music and I hear agonized longing in the tune.

"Frankly, I don't feel bad for you, you know." Celeste continued in a low voice, dropping all formality. "You were an idiot."

I smiled, "No one would ever describe you as the quiet, comforting type."

"Stars, I hope not!" She laughed. "Anyway, I came over here to give you an earful for hurting her after I specifically warned you not to. But that kicked puppy look has warmed my cold heart, so regretfully, I can't do it. So are you really going through with the wedding, Maxon? Because I happen to care for those two girls, America especially."

"So do I, Celeste." I said, frustrated.

"Then what are you thinking? Kriss deserves more than to end up with someone in love with another woman, and America-" she gestured towards the source of the music. "Well she loved you and you really screwed with her life."

I tensed, "Loved?"

Celeste let out a sigh worthy of a second-rate opera. "Have you even talked to her?"

"No," I said, flustered. "And it is too late. It doesn't matter how I feel, there is nothing I can do."

"Just talk to her. Find a way because if you don't, you will both spend the rest of your lives regretting it." Celeste stood up. "And I don't need to remind you you're running out of time."

* * *

Kriss and I were welcomed into the Great Hall with applause and shouts. A smile was plastered on my face, but my eyes anxiously surveyed the crowd, looking for a smattering of bright red hair. I tried in vain to still the thumping of my heart. When I didn't glimpse her, I wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or sad. To the sound of clinking glasses, Kriss and I kissed.

"I'm going to go talk to some of the girls, I haven't seen them in so long!"

"Of course, my dear." I kissed her hand. "Have fun."

I walked over to the drinks, grabbing a glass of champagne. I needed something to get me through this night.

"Well done, son." My father came over, squeezing my shoulder harder than was necessary. I flinched, "For a while, I didn't think this would turn out the way it did. I'm glad you found the king in you after all." I stared at him as he walked away. As usual, my pain was a point of pride for him.

Turning, I saw Aspen Leger with an arm around America's former maid. Eager to take off my mask for a moment of conversation, I walked over to them. Aspen froze and his girl's eyes widened.

"Your Highness!" The girl squeaked, dropping into a low curtsy.

"Lucy, right?" I responded. "I hope Officer Leger here is taking good care of you."

"Is there some way I can assist you, Prince Maxon?" Aspen said through gritted teeth.

"How is she?" I whispered. Aspen stared menacingly at me and Lucy, looking uncomfortable, dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Still too good for you," Aspen growled quietly.

"Aspen!" Lucy chided, and he looked pointedly at a wall.

"She's fine," Lucy whispered. "She hates the attention, especially from the media. Which I think is why she finally accepted England's offer…"

"What?" I breathed, trying to hold myself steady. "What offer?"

"Oh," Lucy blushed, "I thought you knew…"

Aspen frowned and said, "She wants out of the country. And the Prince of England wants a bride."

"And she accepted him?" I seethed. "She's going to move there to marry some guy she has never met?"

"Like when she came here?" Aspen tilted his head. He looked as happy about the situation as I was. "If you think that, you don't know America at all." I started to argue, but he interrupted. "She said she would visit for a few months. I think she was hoping to have an excuse to skip the wedding, but someone from the palace indicated attendance was not optional."

I rubbed my forehead in frustration. Of course my father wouldn't want her to be the one Selected skipping the wedding. How would it look for the people's favorite to show another sign of rebellion? He needed to control her. To make us both watch as he finally closed the door on a future he had determined never to allow. I wished he would have simply let her go so I didn't have to see her again. It would have made it much easier to walk down that aisle.

Just then, I heard her laugh from across the room and looked over. My eyes met with icy blue ones and my chest tightened. Her smile faded as we stared at each other, neither of us able to break contact.

"Maxon," Kriss looped her arm around mine and Aspen and Lucy snuck away. "You must come hear Elise's story of her engagement..."

I shook my head, trying to clear America from my thoughts. "Lead the way, my dear."

I nodded and smiled as a few girls gathered around Elise and she softly told the story of becoming engaged soon after Kriss and me. I snuck several glances at America, but she was always surrounded by people and never looked my way.

A tug at my arm drew my attention. I looked down and saw I was alone with Kriss. Everyone else must have left.

"Maxon, are you okay? You seem off…"

"It's a big week, so much excitement!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, which seemed to appease her worries.

Kriss pressed herself into me, straightening my tie. "Well, my prince. I'm counting down the days." She stood up on her tiptoes for a kiss and I leaned down to oblige. Her arms clutched around my head and she pulled me in deeper. Everything felt so wrong. Quiet chuckles let me know we had an audience. I broke away, the pit in my stomach growing larger. I looked up and saw Tiny dragging a wide-eyed America towards us. Seeing her for the first time in weeks sent a shock through my body. She was perfect. How had I let her go? When I met America's eyes, the guilt and sick feeling returned full force. Of course she wanted to escape watching this for the rest of her life. How would I feel if I had been forced to watch her pretend to love Leger in front of the whole world?

Pretend.

Because that is what I was doing.

America leaned over and said something to Tiny, before turning around and leaving. Tiny rushed towards Kriss and me. I couldn't help watching America as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Kriss!" Tiny's high-pitched squeal brought me back. "And Prince Maxon!" She took us both into a quick embrace. "I am so happy for you both! You really had me guessing for a while there," Tiny said to me. "Like everyone else, I was so surprised how everything turned out. But I suppose you two weren't!"

My smile faltered slightly, but Kriss replied, "You have no idea how relieved I was to finally know he felt the same way! I love him so much."

She squeezed my hand and I knew she wanted me to say it. She wanted me to say I loved her. But I couldn't. America was still the only person I had ever said those words to. The last few weeks she had tried to goad it out of me but I couldn't lie. Instead, I would smile and say "You know how I feel about you, Kriss" or "You too."

So now I smiled warmly at Kriss, "I've known who I wanted for a long time."

 _And it wasn't Kriss_ , my heart screamed, but I ignored it.

Eventually, Tiny left and Kriss leaned up and kissed my cheek. "It is so great to see all the girls," she exclaimed. "So much has changed for everyone. Did you know America is basically engaged? That was fast! I guess when she didn't get the prince she wanted, she had to run out and find another one."

Red clouded my vision and I gritted my teeth in response. Kriss was still talking about America, waving to people in the crowd as we passed. "I don't want to talk about America," I said in her ear.

Kriss turned, shocked, "Why not, Maxon? What is going on with you?"

A string of curses ran through my mind. I shouldn't have said anything. "Nothing. I just want to focus on you tonight." I reached out for her hand but she snatched it away.

She was breathing heavily, looking like she might cry. "When you announced your proposal, was it me you were planning to marry? Or did you only choose me because you found out she was sleeping with some guard?"

Shocked at her outburst, I look around, but luckily we are pressed into a corner of the room, no one in earshot. Anger was building inside, but I had to swallow it back. As much as I hated it, I had no plan in place and I still needed Kriss to marry me in a few days. If I didn't pacify her and my father found out, it could put America in danger. "That's enough. She wasn't sleeping with him, Kriss. She wasn't even with him. She told me that day there was nothing going on and I still chose you." Because I didn't listen until it was too late, but I decided to leave that part out. Kriss seemed mollified, even though I had carefully avoided the true answer to her question. "All that matters is she is out of my life forever and I have you. And we are getting married." I forced a smile as the words echoed in my head.

 _Forever._

* * *

I allowed Kriss to drag me around the room for the next hour. We shook hands and gave hugs to the revelers excited for the upcoming wedding. My head was foggy, unfocused. I kept sneaking glances around the room, but I didn't see America again.

I reached up to my neck, loosening my tie slightly. "Kriss," I whispered, leaning close to her ear. "I am going to get some air. I will be right back."  
When I didn't find America as I walked out of the room, I knew there was only one place she would be.

The air was cool as I walked into the garden, my heart pounding, towards the girl leaning against a tree, silhouetted by the moon. She looked over as I walked towards her.

"Your Highness," she said coolly, before curtsying. Her tone and sudden formality caught me off guard. A sickening thought crossed my mind. Maybe she wasn't crying over my invitation or running off to England because she still loved me. Maybe she was mad and hated me now.

"America it is... so nice to see you." I stood on the other side of the pathway, needing to keep my distance.

"Well I don't think I could have missed this if I wanted to," she said, frowning. Half of her hair was loose, framing her face. Her dress was not flashy, I guessed that was purposeful on her part. But the blue fabric hugged her body in a way that reminded me I had seen exactly what she looked like underneath the thin garment.

I cleared my throat, distracting me from my lust-filled thoughts. "Right, I heard you had big plans to move. I suppose congratulations are in order," I said, regretting the words as soon as they leave my lips.

She ran her fingers along the rough bark on the tree before answering, "I could say the same to you. You two look happy together."

I couldn't lie to her, so I ignored her words, "The British prince is a lucky guy."

To my disappointment, America didn't dismiss my assumption, but laughed. "Anyone who thinks I'm princess material must be crazy"

We stood quietly and I looked around the garden. "I haven't been out here in a long time," I finally said.

"Have things changed?" She asked.

"Yes," I said. "Too much has changed." America stared at me, understanding the meaning of my words. Eventually she looked away, but I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Frustration and longing was building in me.

"Where is your fiancee? I didn't think she'd let you get..."

I slammed my hand into a tree. America stopped talking, startled. I strode over and kissed her angrily. Her soft lips against mine unraveled me, but I pulled away before I would have to find out whether she would return the kiss. I walked away, unable to face her. Instead, I leaned back against the tree, looking towards the lights of the palace. Everyone in there was celebrating my engagement and I was out here, heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," I finally said.

"No, you shouldn't have," America sounded angry. I turned to her, tears glistened in her eyes. "I tried to explain and you didn't listen to me. And then you chose Kriss in front of the entire country."

"You broke my heart," I said softly. "But I have regretted that choice since the moment I said Kriss' name."

She froze, staring at me.

"I don't know what to do, America. I've tried. I've spent the last month trying to get over you, to focus on Kriss. Nothing has worked."

"The wedding was so quick. I just assumed you couldn't wait to get married." She took a seat on what was at one time, our bench.

"My father... sped up the timeline," I said bitterly. Understanding filled her features and she bit her lip. I felt like I was dying, my heart being ripped out. "I can't do this."

She looked up, questioningly.

"I can't marry Kriss." she opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted. "I've tried to think my way out of the wedding, though, and I can't. He will kill me." I ran my hand through my hair, going to sit next to her. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you that day. I should have trusted you. I've really made a mess of things now."

She laughed quietly, but became serious. "Maxon," I loved how my name sounded coming from her sweet mouth. "You can't do this. You have to forget about me and marry Kriss. He... won't allow this, and you know it." I sighed, putting my face in my hands. She said, "I'm not going to let you get hurt for me."

Don't you understand? I thought to myself. This wouldn't just be for you. How can I spend my life with Kriss, knowing what I have lost?

I sighed. "I have to go inside, Kriss will be looking for me." She nodded. I turned to look at America, her stunning blue eyes danced behind long lashes. I wanted nothing more but to wrap her in my arms. "America, are you happy? Away from the palace?" She looked down, saying nothing. It was all the answer I needed.

* * *

I walked back into the hall, standing tall. The Selected were scattered throughout the hall, the Elite were surrounded by celebrities and diplomats. Everyone was vying for the chance to get to know these newfound stars. Kriss was standing in a corner, chatting. My stomach churned as I resigned myself to my future. Kriss smiled and waved at me flirtatiously, the women around her giggled. I smiled back and headed for the champagne. A few minutes later, America walked in, heading for the opposite end of the room. I watched her for a few minutes before staring out the window, wishing once again to escape.

"Are you having fun?" My mother's voice penetrated my thoughts and she looped her arm in mine.

"Does it appear I am having fun?"

She squeezed my hand. "No." I looked to her, pain etched in my eyes. She steered me to an alcove in the room. "It's America, isn't it?"

"What?" I said, startled. "No. Why would you say that?"

"I saw you watching her tonight. You were… memorizing her. You were watching her like you'll never get enough of her. Like you are savoring every moment before she's gone." I looked down and she sighed, rubbing my back. "What happened, Maxon? How did you get here?"

"I wish I knew," I laughed humorlessly.

She wrapped her arms around me. "I was so surprised, the day you proposed. But I figured I had missed something, that you loved Kriss."

I shook my head, "I was so stupid, mother. I had proposed to America and then we had a fight... I thought I had lost her."

"Oh, Maxon." She exhaled. "I'm not sure how to get you out of this one, son."

I sat up, smoothing my jacket. "You can't. I made this decision and I will live with it." Concern was clear in her face. "Please don't worry, mother. Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! America's POV is coming up. And just because I have the chapter written, here is a little preview!**

 _"You can be happy with her. And one day you will be the best king Illea has ever had. And maybe one day I'll be Queen of England," the fury in Maxon's eye when he looked up quenched my laugh in my throat. "Anyway. That day we will laugh and tell stories of how I kneed you in the garden, how silly our little fights were, and how I almost made this country go up in flames."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy early 4th of July! I can't wait for all of the angry reviews about this chapter :P I am estimating around 3 chapters to go, so don't worry too much! All will be resolved. Thanks sweetwaterspice for being the best beta reader ever!**

MastaGamerita: Haha so angry! I won't promise to kill off Kriss (although she has been a B in this story). But I think you will be satisfied with what I have planned.

KatelyntheSelectionfanatic and Guest: Thanks for reviewing! Since I am being so mean with this chapter and the last, I decided to update sooner rather than later.

Eadlynn: All of the angry kisses! I added some cuteness to this chapter just for you (And for me, let's be real)

Whisperblaze luvs Eikko: No spoilers! Although if you have read my other stories you might have a general idea about how I feel about Kriss, so...

rhmn: Clarkson would be pretty dang mad! And it would definitely be enough to get the wedding called off! But would America put Kriss' life in danger so she can be with Maxon?

violafanatic: I support strong America and strong Maxon. But I won't spoil you :D

sweetwaterspice: I will make an Aspen-lover out of you yet.

* * *

 **AMERICA'S POV**

I stood in my old room, staring at the bed. Last night I had been so exhausted I excused myself early and collapsed into a fitful sleep. When I awoke, the memories of this room began suffocating me. I could see images of us on the balcony where he shyly kissed me for the first time. My blue bracelet scattered on the floor after a fight. The bed, where he proposed and we slept, arms wrapped around each other. The same bed where I bawled after he told me he was sending me home.

The room felt like a prison. I would be trapped here, forced to watch the man I love with another woman.

Three more days. Three days until I can leave. Three days until Maxon marries Kriss.

Begrudgingly, I slipped on a simple day dress. There was no use wearing something flashy anymore, nothing would bring Maxon and I back together. I thought back to our conversation last night. To his kiss… I touched my lips at the memory.

A knock on the door broke me out of my stupor.

"Marlee!" I whispered, pulling her into the room, my eyes wide with shock. She pulled off a scarf she had wrapped around her head. "I can't believe you're here!" I exclaimed, as we clung to each other. "How are you? How is Carter?" There were a million questions I wanted to ask.

"Fine. We're both fine." We hugged each other tighter as if we would never let the other go.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Maxon suggested I visit and I was so excited to see you!" She exclaimed, pulling me in for a hug holding me now at arms length. She looked…happy. We talked about her life as a newlywed and laughed about antics from our time in the Selection.

Eventually, she pulled back, her eyes serious now. "You know you are my best friend, right?" I nodded and she frowned. "What did you do to him, America?"

"What do you mean?" Her question threw me off guard.

"He's a wreck. The maids say he doesn't sleep at all now. He stares out into the garden and barely eats. He paces around the palace like a caged animal. A few weeks ago one of the guards caught him in here, just sitting on the floor in the corner. And when he came to find me this morning, he looked…" She paused, considering, "haunted."

I let out a sob, covering my mouth. I couldn't keep my feelings from pouring out, so I didn't. She took my other hand into hers. "He proposed," I began. "Right here, on my bed."

"Why did you say no?" Marlee said softly.

"I didn't. I said yes. And I was so happy, I couldn't believe it. We spent the night together…" Marlee's eyes widened. "Talking. And sleeping." I corrected her silent question and looked down at the floor. I had kept so much from Marlee, I hoped she would forgive me for lying to her for so long. "Marlee, do you know Officer Leger?" She nodded, frowning in confusion. I began blurting out my twisted story, "I'm sorry, I should have told you this before. I was scared, and then I didn't have the chance after what happened with you… But I was seeing him. Before I came here and at the palace for a while…" Marlee's mouth gaped. "I told Maxon, when I came, that I was in love with someone else. That's why I wanted him to be with you. But he let me stay, to help my family. And slowly I fell for him. For a while I was uncertain, sneaking off with Aspen one minute and planning for the future with Maxon the next. But I ended things with Aspen when Maxon gave me a second chance, after the report."

The tears fell as I continued, "The morning of the proposal, Aspen found Maxon and I in bed together. When Maxon left, I went into the hall to apologize to Aspen for the awkwardness and Maxon saw us together." I continued my explanation through sobs. "I tried to explain." Sob. "He was so…" Sob. "Angry." Sob. "And now it's." Sob. "Too late." I leaned forward, weeping into her shoulder, and she rubbed my back soothingly.

"Shhh America. I'm so sorry, I had no idea." I cried for a few more minutes before drying my eyes. Marlee studied me carefully, "He loves you so much, America. Why can't he just explain he made a mistake?"

I took her hands in mine, rubbing her scars. "His father... would never allow us to be together. Even before, I don't know how he would have reacted to Maxon's proposal. He hates me. And he will never let Maxon change his decision."

"Oh America," Marlee pulled me into another hug and I could hear the despair in her voice. "I know how it feels to love someone you weren't supposed to have, and I can't imagine what it must be like to lose that person." She looked over at the clock and sighed. "I'm really sorry, I want to stay, but I have to head out. Maxon is downstairs waiting for me to return, we are taking advantage of a change in the guard rotation."

"Right," I nodded, clearing my throat. "I have to get ready anyway. All of the Selected have to spend the afternoon in the garden with the bride and groom." Marlee looked at me sympathetically. "I wish you could be there, it might help me from bursting into tears."

She squeezed my hand. "You can do this America. Three more days."

Three more days and it would all be over.

* * *

The garden party was torturous. The Selected sat at a U-shape table, with Maxon and Kriss at the front at a little sweetheart table. During lunch, Kriss giggled and hung onto Maxon. Maxon smiled, although I could tell he was just pushing his food around his plate, like I was.

"I watched you on TV, you know," Ashley said to me, breaking my concentration.

I groaned. "I hope to never see any of that footage."

"I've seen it," Natalie piped up from the other side of me. "It was actually really funny to go back and look at how we all changed! And you have to watch what they filmed of the Italian visit, it was hilarious."

Ashley was quiet for a second. "I always thought there was something between you and Maxon," she said to me. "And you were so nice to me while I was here, I rooted for you."

"There was!" Natalie said, so much more outgoing than she had been as part of the Elite. "Everyone here knew America was Maxon's favorite. But after the thing with…" She mouthed Marlee's name. "Kriss attached herself to Maxon before the rest of us knew what happened!"

That remark felt like one straight to the gut. I sank down in my seat, willing myself away from this conversation. I wondered how much wine Natalie has already had to make her this talkative but I wished she would hold her tongue!

"But he kept you," Ashley said. Part of me hated her for being so obtuse, but I knew she was trying to understand what her life might have been like if she had made it through the first cut. "After your speech on the report, I thought he would make you leave."

I cringed at the memory, "I don't know, I think he just thought I kept things interesting around here." I smiled halfheartedly and glanced over to Maxon. He was staring at me, concern in his eyes. I sat up straight, not wanting him to worry about me. He raised an eyebrow and I gave a small shake of my head before looking away.

 _Stop this, Maxon._

I glanced around but it didn't appear anyone else had detected our silent exchange. If anyone happened to notice and Clarkson or Kriss heard about Maxon's lingering affections, there would be hell to pay.

The afternoon dragged on and Kriss started opening presents from around the world. A painting of the countryside in Kent. A long, ridiculously ruffled nightgown from Germany, so prudish I would have laughed, but the look of dread which crossed Maxon's face stopped me. I swallowed hard, realizing Kriss would be the one sleeping next to him, not me.

"Wine!" Kriss called, pulling out the gift from the Italians. "And they sent a card!"

Maxon snatched it away playfully, scanning the words. He glanced at me once before closing the card. "They send their best wishes," Maxon smiled at Kriss, leaning over to kiss her cheek and smoothly slipping the card into his pocket. When he pulled away, he looked at me again and I turned my eyes to the floor. I suppressed a smile. Nicoletta must have had choice words to say to Maxon about his pick of a bride.

"Ooh from England," Kriss said excitedly, and I slouched back down in my chair. I accepted the invitation to visit England partially because I decided it was better to be pursued by one man than to be unable to walk into the street without being hounded by three dozen. I couldn't wait for some peace, and to not have to see Maxon's face on signs and in magazines and on television. But I hated the feeling that I was selling myself off to a man I had never met, even though I had been clear I wasn't promising anything to him. The prince seemed friendly, if not a bit formal, in our few video conversations. And May gushed over how handsome he was. But after having my heart broken by two men, the last thing I wanted was to be pressured into another relationship.

"America!" Kriss called to me, and I looked over to see her draping a jeweled necklace across her chest. "You'll have to thank your prince for me, this jewelry is to die for!" A flash of darkness crossed Maxon's face before he regained his composure, nodding at Kriss' words.

"America, you have all the luck!" Natalie whimpered, the wine obviously making its effects known. Fortunately her comment only reached those girls sitting closest to us.

I smiled and nodded back and Kriss was soon elbow deep into the next gift bag. When I finally had the courage to look back to Maxon, I found him watching me again. Tugging his ear.

My heart leaped at the familiar gesture, the promise it had once brought. I began to raise my hand to my own ear, but lowered it again, shaking my head instead. There was nothing left to talk about, no reason to torment ourselves over what would never be. But when I looked back a few minutes later, he tugged his ear again, his eyes determined. I stared at him, trying to explain myself with my eyes, but he just tugged his ear again.

I sighed, finally returning the gesture.

* * *

After the gift opening, the girls spent the afternoon mingling and telling old stories. I felt Maxon's eyes on me as girls came over and talk to me. It was nice to see the ones I was friends with, but reminiscing only brought me pain. And many of the girls were dismissed early on, before I even learned their names. But now that I was some sort of odd celebrity, they all wanted to chat and take pictures with me.

Finally, I snuck to the back of the garden during a lull in the conversation. If Maxon wanted to talk, now was as good of a time as any.

I heard the crunch of leaves under his shoes within minutes. "What?" I whispered angrily, not wanting to turn around.

"I-" He stuttered, surprised at my rudeness, "I'm sorry you have to be here."

"Me too." We were silent for a few minutes before I faced him. Marlee was right, he looked terrible. Large shadows framed his downcast eyes, his face and clothes were scruffier than he would have ever allowed. Misery seeped from him.

"I know I should leave you alone." He ran his hand through his hair, "But this is the last time I will get to see you, and I can't seem to stay away."

"If you keep staring at me, someone is going to notice."

He scratched his head, embarrassed. "I didn't realize _you_ had noticed." He shrugged, leaning down to pick up a stick. "What can I say, I can't help but torture myself with the one thing that will never be mine."

"What do you want, Maxon?" I said, sitting on a small bench tucked between two bushes. Maxon stood so close I could reach out my hand and touch him, but I refrained.

"Don't ask that. It's a dangerous question."

"I mean right now. What did you want to say to me?"

He was silent for a moment, using the stick to trace shapes in the dirt. "Are you really going to marry the Prince of England?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Does it really matter?"

"It matters to me," Maxon said softly.

"Maxon, you are marrying another girl in three days. A girl you publicly chose over me, even though I begged you not to. You lost your chance to have anything to say about my romantic life," I snapped.

Maxon flinched and straightened his suit. "Of course. You are right. Forgive me, Lady America. I should go."

He started to walk away but I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. "I don't know, Maxon. I don't know what to do anymore. But watching you with her is torture." I run my hands down his suitcoat, smoothing the fabric. "And everything I do is plastered on every magazine and news channel. I want out. And if going to England is what gets me out, so be it."

"You don't even know him."

"Well I didn't know you either."

There is a long pause. "Do you still love me?" Maxon said, looking at the nearest tree.

"Damn you, Maxon, for even asking that question when you already know the answer."

He knelt down in front of me. "I could confront my father. Or convince Kriss not to marry me. Or go on national television and tell the world I'm in love with you. Or—"

"Maxon," I framed his face with my hands. "Enough. It's over. I've made a lot of mistakes at the palace, but watching your father destroy you is not going to be another one." Tears filled my eyes but I didn't stop, "Three days from now, you will marry Kriss. You care for her, you told me once." He started to argue, but I touched a finger to his lips. He rested his head in my lap and I absentmindedly ran my fingers through his hair, allowing myself to briefly enjoy the feel of it between my fingers. "You can be happy with her. And one day you will be the best king Illea has ever had. And maybe one day I'll be Queen of England," the fury in Maxon's eye when he looked up quenched my laugh in my throat. "Anyway. That day we will laugh and tell stories of how I kneed you in the garden, how silly our little fights were, and how I almost made this country go up in flames."

"Three days," Maxon said softly. "We have three days."

I was already shaking my head. "No, Maxon. We don't. I can't… this is the last time. No more ear tugging or secret meetings. I can't bear it."

There is nothing quite as devastating as watching the one you love walk away with another. Nothing can prepare you for the clenching, squeezing feeling that aches in your chest, knowing that nothing you will ever do can fix this. I could see this pain in Maxon's eyes as he knelt before me echoing my own.

"I can't say goodbye to you, America."

"Then don't," I said. And he bridged the gap between us, threading his hands in my hair and kissing me. A kiss full of tenderness, longing, desperation, and tears. A kiss that wasn't a goodbye, but a promise that the few months we had spent together would remain locked away in our hearts for years to come.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that ending was mean! And because I feel bad about it, here is a little preview for the next chapter (Maxon's POV):**

 _"I can't," I said, still gasping for air, feeling as though I was drowning. "I can't marry Kriss." The words had escaped my lips and become truth. I was finally ready to fight. Because I couldn't bear to give away the rest of my life just to placate my father._

 _Kriss deserves more. And I deserve to spend my life with the one I love._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! Thank you all for your reviews bugging me to update :P I really have no excuse, except I have been reading a ton when I should have been writing. Anyway, your reviews worked! I felt so bad that I had to finish editing this chapter and post ASAP. Thanks again to sweetwaterspice for beta reading all of this! I don't know what I would do without you.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

To the Guests posting on all of my other stories asking me to update this one: LOL! This made me laugh. Fine, fine!

keneli10, katkitty05, theoneandonly, Guest, Cat, Linh, AudreyBinx, AudreyBinx, rhmn: Thanks for reviewing! Your review love keeps me going. And all of the prompts asking for the next chapter definitely sped me up (although I realize I was still being slow!)

Sweetwaterspice: I also love the America/Maxon angst. It is going to be hard to give that up for more action J

Whisperblaze luvs Eikko, smhuynh32103 and Eadlynn: Thanks! It tears me apart too, I love it. All of the heartbreak

KatelyntheSelectionfanatic: Haha ;) I'm not sure if this chapter will help or not… *grimaces*

MastaGamerita: Okay okay! You scared me! Here you go ;) BTW I appreciate the "Stars Above" reference. Did you notice when Celeste said "Stars!" haha. #LunarChronicles

marashaw21: I love that too! Getting together is the best part. As long as they do actually end up together. I also love your name. Sigh, Noah Shaw is such a hottie

Merivera: You are so sweet! Thanks for being one of my star reviewers. Enjoy Maxon attempting to man up :P

* * *

 **MAXON'S POV**

The day after the garden party I stood at the altar for the wedding rehearsal, trying to focus on the instructions being given by Sylvia. I couldn't breathe. The room was filled with flowers and glittered with gold polish. It was stifling. My mind kept wandering back to America and I wondered when I would see her next. Then I remembered she had asked me not to talk to her again. I had to forget about her and marry Kriss. Like that was possible. I loosened my tie, feeling like I might be sick.

I closed my eyes, trying to create a moment of peace for myself in the midst of this chaos. America should have been the one I married. Last night as I lay in bed, I couldn't help but replay our conversation in the garden. How her touch sent shivers down my spine. Even after everything I had done, she still loved me. But she was right, I couldn't see a way out of this situation. So I had to resign myself to marry Kriss. I looked up to where she was standing, pointing something out to the decorator. Our relationship had been tense for the last few weeks, but I only had myself to blame. Guilt blossomed inside me and like a tumor it kept growing. It wasn't Kriss' fault I had made a mistake. She deserved more than a husband who was longing for someone else.

Suddenly, Kriss was walking down the aisle towards me. I felt dizzy, clutching the table which would hold our crowns tomorrow. I can't do this. An image of America, dressed in white, smiling as she walked towards me flashed through my mind as Kriss reached me.

"Excuse me. I just need a moment." Kriss wore a puzzled expression as she reached out to touch my arm. Before she could, I pulled away and marched out of the room past buzzing voices. I collapsed against a wall just down the hall, gasping for breath. Everything was falling apart.

"What do you think you are doing?" My father appeared out of nowhere and slammed his hand into the wall next to my head. "Get back in there," he hissed.

"I can't," I said, still unable to catch my breath, feeling as though I was drowning. "I can't marry Kriss." The words had escaped my lips and become truth. I was finally ready to fight. Because I couldn't bear to give away the rest of my life just to placate my father. He surely wasn't deserving of any sacrifice on my part after the hell he'd made my life.

And Kriss deserved more. And I deserved to spend my life with the one I love.

Excuses and explanations whirled through my mind, but before I could say anything, my father interrupted, "What do you mean you can't?" He asked furiously. He shifted his weight. His eyes were blazing. "You can and you will. Need I remind you, son, you have a duty to our country. Now get back in there." His voice was heavy, every word like a chain of lead hanged around my neck.

"I understand my duty, father," I said calmly, straightening my suitcoat. Now I had expressed my feelings, my mind felt clear and free. I knew I couldn't marry Kriss, and dealing with my father was the only way out. "But this wedding goes beyond that. No one in Illea expects me to marry someone I don't love just to keep the press calm."

"You had your chance, Maxon!" He spat just quiet enough as to not cause a scene. "You had 35 girls to choose from and you chose this one. As a ruler, you learn to live with the consequences of your decisions." He huffed, "We will talk about this later. Now go inside."

"I will go inside, but it will be to talk to Kriss and call this off." I met his glare, my reply laden in defiance. "A good ruler knows when he has made a mistake and takes swift action to correct that mistake."

His eyes narrowed. "It's that girl, isn't it? America." Hatred filled his voice.

I stood up straighter, my newfound confidence shattered, and concern of what he might do flooded me. "No."

"Don't lie to me," he growled.

"This has nothing to do with her," I said quickly. Too quickly.

My father scowled, "I knew I should have gotten rid of her in the beginning. I knew a Five could only bring trouble. And to think, when you sent her home, I thought you had finally done something right." He leaned towards me, his face inches away, his hot breath burning my cheek. As if brandishing a knife to show me he was in control, "Do you know how easy it is to make someone disappear, son?" He cut where he knew it hurt me most.

I froze. My father had done terrible things. But would he really kill America? Was he really a murderer?

"You wouldn't," I said, the falter in my voice revealing my uncertainty.

He responded by grabbing me by the neck and forcing me into the room.

Kriss and the bridal party were standing in the Great Room, chatting excitedly.

"Maxon!" Kriss called, excitedly. My father released his grip on my neck and patted my back in a feigned fatherly gesture.

"Excuse us," my father said calmly. "Something has come up. The rehearsal looked wonderful and everything seems ready for the big event." Kriss tilted her head, as if she wanted to ask how we could possibly be ready when we hadn't even practiced the ceremony, but my father continued, "Maxon and I have some work to do, but we will join you all at the reception shortly." Kriss glanced at me and I smiled weakly, unable to say a word.

"Of course, Your Majesty. You two are very busy." She leaned over to kiss me and I turned my cheek. My father latched onto my bicep and steered me out of the room towards his office.

I woke up on his office floor in agony, pain radiating through me like bolts of electric currents. I had passed out after the tenth or eleventh strike, but by the feeling in my back, I wasn't sure my father had stopped when I was unconscious. It took all of my effort to get off the floor and stumble to the bathroom. I stopped at the door, bracing myself on the door and clenching my jaw tight, trying to quiet the shooting pain raking my back. I opened my eyes after the worst had passed and found a fresh suit hanging on the shower with a note pinned on. "Be at the reception by 5," scrawled in my father's handwriting. I swore under my breath, it was 5 now. Painfully, I put the new suit on, every button a struggle. The material clung to my freshly made wounds but I bit on my lip, enduring the pain. I had to. I splashed water on my face, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I looked and felt defeated. My father's fury as he beat me... he had never been so angry. He felt I was wronging him personally and made it clear how deeply embarrassed he was of me. I had tried to stand up to him. I told him I didn't care what he did to me. But when the threats began in force, I gave up. He threatened once again to pull America into his office. He rattled off a number of ways he could force me to comply: make America disappear, kill her family, and accuse her of treason… "Who you love is not important to me. But you will marry Kriss tomorrow."

I inched my way to the door, each step excruciating. If I could make it to the room and show my father my obedience, later I could sneak out and worry about taking care of myself.

* * *

 **AMERICA'S POV**

The room was filled with music and conversation. I was standing against a wall, girls surrounding me, chatting excitedly.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Tiny was whispering to Celeste. "Can you imagine what the wedding will look like?"

Searching around the room, I couldn't see Maxon. Even though I tried not to look, I couldn't stop the magnetic pull I felt towards him. The reception had started several minutes ago but I hadn't seen him. Kriss was here, also seemingly concerned, although she smiled when King Clarkson walked over and whispered something in her ear.

Celeste pulled me away from the others, "Smile, America." she said. "One more day and you can go home and forget about this forever."

She knew. I had told her everything about the day of the engagement last night, leaving the parts about my recent conversations with Maxon out. I couldn't risk something accidentally making its way to the King's ears.

"America?" Aspen's voice came from behind me.

I turned and came face-to-face with Aspen and Lucy. Aspen had been on the receiving end of several teary phone calls from me when my heartbreak became too much to handle alone. He always listened, somehow knew the right thing to say…most of the time. Through everything, he was still my best friend. I gave him and Lucy a quick hug. It was a relief to not have to hide our friendship now the Selection, and our relationship, was over.

"Officer Leger," Celeste crooned, holding out her hand for Aspen to kiss. He glanced at Lucy before begrudgingly taking Celeste's hand for the briefest moment to his lips. Celeste had been completely taken aback by my admission about Aspen, and had decided she needed a man with that kind of gumption. Lucy was looking at the floor, too shy to dare to assert herself.

"Celeste," I hissed.

"I'm sorry!" She said. "I don't know how you expect me to keep my hands to myself with a specimen like this. Especially after we had such a fantastic time together at the Halloween ball." Aspen rolled his eyes and reached an arm around Lucy, drawing her closer. "Are you okay, America?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Ready for this all to be over with."

He squeezed my arm. "Are you sure there is nothing the two of you can do? Or any way I can help? It kills me to see you like this."

"No, Aspen. It is too dangerous. Now go dance with your beautiful lady before someone snatches her away from you." I shooed them towards the dance floor and Lucy threw me a grateful smile over her shoulder. I may understand Celeste's true personality, but she didn't always have the same effect on everyone else.

I sighed and plastered a smile on my face as King Clarkson walked towards Celeste and me.

"Ladies," he smiled graciously. "Not causing any trouble, I hope." His steely eyes rested on mine and in that instant, I realized something had happened. He knew. He knew about Maxon's feelings towards me. I had to protect Maxon.

"Of course not, Your Majesty," I matched his smile, pushing down the anger I suddenly felt brewing inside. "We were just saying how happy we were for the beautiful couple."

His shoulders relaxed and he leaned over to my ear, muttering, "And I thought you were going to be a problem." he leaned back, smiling again. "Enjoy yourselves, ladies."

As soon as he turned away, my face fell.

"What was that about?" Celeste asked.

"I need to find Maxon."

Just then, applause thundered throughout the room and Maxon walked in. Kriss ran over to him and he kissed her lips softly. He nodded to his guests as he led Kriss slowly towards the drinks. Everyone soon went back to their conversations and I saw him lean over to Kriss, whispering something into her ear. She giggled and walked away. As she turned, I saw him reach for the wall, steadying himself. I didn't understand what was wrong until his eyes met mine. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he looked like he was going to collapse.

No.

I had seen this before. I looked towards King Clarkson and was surprised to find him staring at me, a satisfied smile spreading across his face, as if to say, _"See what you have done?"_

I glared back, heading to where Maxon was leaning against the wall. Several others had stopped to talk to him, and I could see him struggling to keep up with the conversation.

I smiled as I walked up and they greeted me before walking away.

"Maxon," I whispered. "I have to get you out of here."

"Not yet," he said, gritting his teeth into a smile. "Please, just distract anyone who comes over here."

"What happened?" I said, forcing myself to continue to smile. "I told you not to do this."

He laughed, wincing as the action hurt him. "You think I did this on purpose?"

"You know what I mean."

"This is my life, America. He is taking away the rest of my life!" the bitterness in Maxon's voice was clear.

My heart sank as a few guests walked up to us. I complimented their outfits and they seemed delighted to meet me, the runner up. As I discussed my homecoming in Carolina, I glanced at Maxon. He was still braced against the wall but standing up straighter, controlling his breathing. I had to get him out of here. Just as soon as I had rid myself of the probing guests, I grunted inwardly.

A tall, dark-haired man joined us, drink in hand. "Your Highness," he said before bowing to Maxon. "And Lady America. Fancy seeing the two of you together," he smirked.

Maxon smiled, "Lady America, this is Sir Alan Frey, the British Ambassador to Illea."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir Frey," I said, curtsying. "I am very much looking forward to my visit to England."

"And my prince is very much looking forward to meeting you," he said, taking my hand and pressing it to his lips. I glanced at Maxon, but he had managed to keep his face completely blank. "I watched the Selection with a great deal of interest, I must say, I really thought you would have been the perfect fit for Queen of Illea."

My mouth dropped slightly open, but it was Maxon who answered, "Maybe she will someday make a great queen yet."

Sir Frey grinned before taking his leave. I shivered, unable to even think about my conversations with England right now. Maxon's face was as distraught as my own must have been.

"That's enough. You need to go. I will stay for a few minutes and meet you in the hospital wing."

He nodded, his face tortured. He reached out, as if to touch me, before pulling away quickly. He only managed to take a handful of steps before Kriss engulfed him in a hug. He masked a cry with a laugh and quickly pulled away. "I have to go for a few minutes, I will be right back." Her face fell and he continued, "I am working on a surprise for tomorrow."

She kissed his cheek and turned to me, waving. "America!" He glanced back at me before heading out the door.

I smiled, taking her hands. "It is so nice to see you, Kriss. You look lovely."

"I do, don't I?" she laughed. "How are you?" More quietly, she asked, "What's all this about England?"

I grit my teeth, "I'm just visiting. I've always wanted to travel."

She smiled conspiratorially, "Then how's the guard?"

I cringed, thinking about that day in the hallway. "I'm great, Kriss. And Aspen is..." I looked around the room and found the figure I had spent years memorizing, his arms wrapped around Lucy. "Actually, he's over there." I pointed and she followed my hand. I glanced at the clock, not wanting to leave Maxon too long.

Kriss gasped, turning to me. "What?"

I smiled, "It's fine. I'm very happy for him. And you!"

She opened her mouth, a question forming.

"I'm sorry, Kriss, I just need to freshen up a bit. Please, go enjoy your night! Everyone is celebrating you!"

I turned, racing out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know your favorite part! I will try not to take as long with the next chapter. Your reviews really do inspire me to write faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello friends! Thank you all again for your review love! Every time I get a review, I feel bad about writing more. So together, you push me to write each chapter! Shout out to sweetwaterspice, without whom you would never get a conclusion to this story, as I spent months figuring out how to wrap this up.**

 _Alice: mmm British prince. That does sound interesting! I am thinking there will only be another chapter or two in this story, but if I see an appropriate spot, I will include him!_

 _Linh and Guest 3 and Guest 4 and Whisperblaze luvs Eikko and Guest 5: Thanks for reviewing! So much Kriss hate! Love it. Kriss just doesn't get the hint that we all hate her!_

 _Guest 1: One of the best? That means so much! There is so much great fanfiction out there, though!_

 _ThereAlwaysTimeForReading: #1- you are right, there is always time for reading. Although I am currently on a reading hiatus (which has so far lasted… 12 hours?) so that I can write a bit. Thanks for reading! Enjoy this chapter!_

 _Guest 2: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Thanks for bugging me, that was the final straw I knew I needed to post haha_

 _Mer Rose: Thanks! I sometimes actually get paid to write ;) But what I really wish I got paid to do was read…_

 _Meirivera: You couldn't hate Clarkson more? I happen to know you read Shatter Me fanfiction. So one word- Anderson. At least Clarkson hasn't shot her :P_

 _Lasting Violet: Well Kriss does kind of hang on to him in the books too :D She should have known the whole time he loved America. And she should have known when they were up on that stage that it was America he really wanted to propose to!_

 _MastaGamerita: I am rereading Cinder now! Love it. No judging._

 _Sweetwaterspice: As you get to read the chapters before everyone else, I make no apologies about cliffhangers haha. Do you really want Maxon/Kriss to have a honeymoon? GROSS! AND ARE YOU THREATENING TO WITHHOLD WARNERS HOT BOD?!_

 _Canifindtheone: Super sweet and romantic… that is a lot of pressure!_

 _Spring04: That is a good part! I think I like it better when America explains to Maxon why she and he can't keep tugging ears though. *heart breaking_

* * *

 **America's POV**

I heard a strangled cry as I opened the door to the same medical room I had seen Maxon leaving months ago. He was standing, holding a washcloth to his back, his other hand white from clenching it so hard. I grabbed the washcloth from his hand.

"Let me." He nodded and sat on the hospital bed, leaning over. When I saw the strong man before me, tears welled in my eyes. His back was covered in bleeding gashes, places where skin hung loose. I closed my eyes, blinking away the tears and swallowing the sound of a sob edging on my lips. I was thankful at the moment that Maxon's eyes were set on the floor beneath us. This was bad, much worse than before. I had to be strong for him. I couldn't allow myself to fall apart. I cleaned the wounds as gently and carefully as possible.

"What did he do, Maxon?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know all of the details," he mustered through gritted teeth. "I think I passed out before it was over."

I gasped, the image of the King beating my gentle Maxon unconscious unbearable to imagine. Hurt and anger swelled inside me. I felt as if the stripes on Maxon's back were rendered on my own body. This was the man I loved, beaten by some heartless bastard.

"Does Kriss know?"

He shook his head. "But I suppose I will have to explain in a few days."

I stopped breathing. Of course, their wedding night. He would officially be hers. I shook my head, dismissing the thought of his muscled arms around her.

Silence stretched between us as I carefully cleaned his wounds. "I tried, America," Maxon whispered, staring at the wall. "I told him I couldn't go through with the wedding. But he knew why." He paused, turning his head to me. I saw pain written on his face as he said, "He threatened to kill you. To kill your family." I blanched. Part of me was surprised at the severity of the threat, the other part knew the king would stoop to any low to protect himself. "I don't know if he would do it," Maxon continued, "But it isn't a risk I am willing to take. I would jump in front of a bullet to save you, America…"

He trailed off and I knew he was thinking the same as me. In a way he was. Jumping in front of a bullet and ending his future to save mine. Without thinking, I brushed a hand lightly against his cheek. He flinched and I started to pull my hand away, but he caught it and pressed our joined hands to his face. "Don't stop," he said, his voice rough. "Every time you touch me I know it might be the last and it kills me…" He paused, bringing our hands to the bed. We both stared at them, linked together in a way we may never again be. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "For destroying both of our lives."

I looked up at his blue eyes, filled with more physical and emotional agony than anyone should endure. I squeezed his hand once before walking to the counter of medical supplies and pulling out a roll of bandages. And paused. A plan forming. A dangerous plan, which could easily fail. I turned to Maxon, his fair hair mussed, leaning forward on his elbows, his face drawn in pain. If he was willing to give himself a life sentence to save me, I reasoned, he couldn't object to me risking my life for his. Somehow, I didn't think he would see it the same way. "Your life isn't over, Maxon. And, I for one, am not going to let your father have any say in my happiness."

"America, no. You go back to the party and pretend like nothing happened," Maxon said using his most commanding prince voice, causing my lips to twitch into a smile.

"I don't think I will," I replied obstinately, wrapping the bandages around him.

"Damn it, woman. He will kill you," Maxon said, clutching my arm, anxiety filling his features.

"No, he won't." I finished applying the last bandage and leaned down to kiss his head. "I'm sorry, Maxon."

"For what?" He looked up, startled, as I put a needle into his arm and pressed down. "America. Please," he said softly, as he fell asleep.

Finding the injection hadn't been planned. But there was no way Maxon would let me do what needed to be done if he was conscious.

I wrapped Maxon in a blanket, kissed his lips softly, and headed upstairs.

* * *

The party was in full-swing, no one seemed to have noticed our disappearance. Kriss was huddled in a corner with her family, laughing at something someone said. Finally, my eyes landed on King Clarkson, who was surveying the crowd with Amberley on his arm.

My fury as I marched towards him must have been obvious, as the crowd seem to split around me like parting waters. I ignored my whispered name. I had already heard the gossip about me. Speculation about how close I had been to winning had compounded with rumors about my ties to England.

When I reached Clarkson and Amberly, I curtsied briefly, crossed my arms defiantly, and met the king's eye. "We need to talk." I could see the Queen's face from the corner of my eye, her expression confused as her own eyes darted between us, but I didn't care. I was doing this for Maxon.

Clarkson tilted his head, "Lady America," he said my name like a curse, "I can't say I've missed seeing you around here. Why on Earth would I care what you have to say?"

Tension was exuding from my body almost tangibly. Images of Maxon rushed through my mind and I had every urge to slap the smug look of superiority he wore like a badge off his face. "Well, you either listen to me now or I walk out those doors, find a reporter, and you watch what I have to say be broadcast across the nation. The choice is yours."

Clarkson's brow furrowed as he measured me, deciding whether my vehemence would outweigh my fear. "What is she talking about, Clarkson?" Amberly asked.

I shrugged nonchalantly, smiling sweetly at the king. "Do you want to tell her? Or should I?"

Giving the Queen a reassuring smile, he said, "Everything will be fine, dear. Go check on Kriss. I will be with you shortly." As soon as she turned to leave and disappeared into the crowd, he grasped my shoulder and led me into an alcove in the hallway outside the room. His jaw was clenched tight as he pushed me into the wall, pressing into my shoulder painfully. "I warned my son. I told him I would take care you. It would be easy, you know. Either I can frame you for treason, which wouldn't be hard, considering your idiotic actions on the report… or I can make it look like an accident. Which would you prefer?"

"I think you'll find killing me is self-defeating," I said, the steadiness yet defiance in my voice surprising even me.

"What is it you think you know?" The king growled, letting go of my shoulder and taking a small step away.

"I know your son is recovering from injuries from you beating him unconscious," I spat. "I know the war with New Asia is a sham. I know Gregory Illea formed the castes to benefit only his family, and I know there is another Illea alive who would be willing to lead this country and do away with the castes. But mostly, I know that any one of these revelations would be enough, during this fragile time, to ruin you."

Clarkson's fists were white with rage. "And why wouldn't I just kill you now?"

"I have a contingency plan. In the event of my or Maxon's death, a video will be released to the media." It was a lie, but a convincing lie. And something I would have put into place had I planned this sooner.

"What do you want?" Clarkson fumed, every muscle in his body taut like a snake ready to strike. "Money? Power?"

"Maxon doesn't marry Kriss."

Clarkson erupted with anger, throwing his hands wildly into the air, "So you want both money and power. My son chooses someone else and you decide to cash in and force him to marry you?"

"Maxon can marry whoever he wants! But if I walk out of that chapel in two days, it will be straight to a tell-all interview. Understood?"

Clarkson was seething.

I started towards the hallway, before turning and giving him an award-winning smile. "One more thing. So help me God, if you lay a hand on your son or threaten anyone I care about ever again, I will end you."

For once, Clarkson was speechless, which only fueled my giddy grin. So far I wasn't dead. "I'll leave you to think about it," I said derisively. "Great party, Your Majesty."

As I turned the corner, I started shaking violently. I laughed from my nerves. I had either just freed Maxon or painted a huge target on my head.

* * *

 **A/N: One or two more chapters to go! I feel like I have been saying that for the last 3 chapters, but it is true this time! It is even semi-written. Apologies for not posting as regularly as I usually do. I have been distracted by a few British boys. Will and Jem, heard of them? If you have, give me a shout out! I will accept your favorite Will/Jem/Jace quote. If you haven't heard of them(then leave and go read a Cassandra Clare book. Seriously!), I will accept your favorite Shatter Me, Mara Dyer, Darkest Mind, Lunar Chronicles, Grisha, Daughter of Smoke and Bone, or Under the Never Sky quote :P Or you can just tell me what you like about my story ;) Also acceptable. I also enjoy book suggestions. Okay I'm done now, I'm going to fangirl by myself over here.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! Thanks again so much for reading! I love your reviews, follows and favorites! After this, I have planned for one more crazy concluding chapter. Thanks to sweetwaterspice for writing the kiss scene below- I am hopeless! Let me know your thoughts, questions, and favorite part!**

Alice- America says in a previous chapter she has made no promises to England. But the British prince does sound rather tempting :D

Sweetwaterspice- That line was a reference to the original ending! Since you didn't send me a Grisha quote, here is one for you :P "I've risked my life for you…I'd do it again and again and again just to be with you, just to starve with you and freeze with you and hear you complain about hard cheese every day. So don't tell me why we don't belong together."

FanArt4Life- America is so fierce! Hopefully it doesn't backfire :P

MastaGamerita- I am just rereading Scarlet and I smiled so much at that line! Go Kai! I'm pretty sure my favorite couple is Wolf/Scarlet. Wolf is just so broken I love him. "If you give me a chance… all I want is to protect you. To be near you. For as long as I am able." And I'm pretty sure America would be abnegation :P Although I could be persuaded otherwise.

ThereAlwaysTimeForReading- A TESSA QUOTE YAY I LOVE YOU! Have you read Shadowhunter Academy? If not, you must! And here is what I think might be the funniest quote of the series: "This stupid weapons-shopping idea. Last time I take dating advice from Jace." "You let Jace plan our date?" hahaha. Oh Jace. Also… "Yes, Wiggles. Your nickname? It's what you always made us call you. I almost forgot your name was Simon, I'm so used to calling you Wiggles."

Guest 1, Guest 2, Mer Rose, Whisperblaze luvs Eikko: Thank you so much for commenting! I am updating much more quickly this time!

I'm Not My Own Person Anymore: … *braces self* Ooops?

* * *

I snuck back into the hospital room and found Maxon hastily dressing. His head snapped up as the door closed behind me, his shoulders slumping as the tension noticeably left his body. "Oh thank God." He crossed the space between us in three steps, grabbing me by the shoulders. "I woke up and you were gone. I thought you had left and done something foolish."

"I talked to your father."

"You did what?!" Maxon exclaimed, his fingers tightening on my arms reflexively. I flinched and he quickly dropped his hands. "What were you thinking? He could have you killed!" He sighed and closed his eyes, reaching up to massage one shoulder. His hand dropped slightly down his arm, to where I had inserted the needle, and his eyes snapped open. "You drugged me?" His voice went up a pitch, his expression incredulous. "You drugged me and went on a suicide mission?" He was visibly shaking from shock, anger, and I suspected, blood loss.

He would worry about me when he was the one standing in a hospital room, I thought. I spread my arms wide, the few feet of distance tempting to be closed between us. "I'm fine, Maxon, see? Completely uninjured." He scanned my body, disbelief clear on his face. "We are fine." I couldn't help the giddiness from lighting up my face with a smile. "I think it is over."

His confused eyes met mine. "What? What happened?" Maxon breathed.

"I told him to let you marry whoever you wanted or I would spill all of his secrets," I grinned. "And after the incident on the report, I'm pretty sure he believed me."

"God, America, what were you thinking?" He ran his hands through his hair and laughed incredulously, shooting me a glare out of the corner of his eye. "I have spent so much time missing you, I forgot how incredibly frustrating you can be. I'm not sure whether to shake you or kiss you."

"Kiss me," I said softly.

He walked forward and leaned towards me until our lips were only inches away. His hands settled just below my waist, his touch igniting a fire in me. I closed my eyes, bridging the gap, my heart thundering in my chest as electricity sizzled between us. Maxon pulled away and chuckled. "As tempting as that is, I can't reward bad behavior." His eyes were alive for the first time since I had returned to the palace. "You can't just drug me whenever I disagree with you. And I'm pretty sure drugging the crowned prince is a crime."

"No more drugging," I promised, holding out my hand for him to shake. He shot me an award-winning smile, grasped me outstretched hand, and pulled me towards him. I felt the sudden blaze of fire between us. It was burning hot or was that me? Maxon's hand was pressed flat on my back, the other secure on the small of my spine. I swallowed, the intensity in his eyes so raw it made it hard to breathe. I felt every beat of my heart thumping in my ears. And as he finally brought his lips to mine, the world seemed to disappear. My lips parted and our tongues brushed against each other gently at first. It was a nice, sweet kiss that stoked something deeper and suddenly grew in heat and intensity. His kiss deepened and I clutched the shoulders of his shirt, a need for him growing hotter, wanting more, to be closer, to take me to places I'd only imagined but craved more so now than ever before. Maxon gave a muffled growl against my mouth, pulling me closer still, pasting my body against his. My arms circled his wide shoulders, holding him to me, not wanting to let go but wishing that every kiss would steal my breath, the way he was stealing it right now.

He pulled back with a groan and I was left gasping. We met eyes and laughed at the state we were both in. I said sweetly, "Have I earned myself a royal pardon?"

"A few more kisses like that and the answer is yes," Maxon said, looking me determinedly in the eye. "Now tell me the whole story. I need to know how angry my father is going to be."

* * *

I sat in the garden, my face tipped up, sunshine deliciously tickling my skin. Tomorrow was the wedding, and I still hadn't heard anything from Maxon or Clarkson to suggest it had been cancelled. Maxon had reluctantly agreed that I should spend the night in my own room tonight, partially due to Kriss still staying in the princess' suite adjoining his, but also not to give Clarkson any more ammunition against us. The longer I was away from him, however, the more the feelings of hope and satisfaction I felt yesterday slowly crumbled.

What if I failed? What if, after everything, Maxon was still forced to marry Kriss? Would Clarkson really kill me? Would he hurt Maxon again? Clarkson was intelligent, and I was sure he could find a way to hurt me, even with my feigned threats hanging over him like an anvil. I sighed. Even if everything went as planned, I would be stuck with a father-in-law who wanted to kill me.

Rising, I started to make my way towards the door, to head to lunch. I hadn't seen Maxon all day and had finally snuck out of the Women's Room an hour ago. Maxon and Aspen had each asked me to stay with the other ladies today, but I knew Clarkson would find a way to hurt me if he really wanted to. I would rather be the object of his ire than my family or Maxon, and the last thing I needed was for Aspen to be tied to me and somehow used as a pawn or punishment.

None of the royal family had attended breakfast and Kriss seemed buoyant in the Women's Room. I was worried. Beyond worried, I was terrified. My actions yesterday had not been well thought out, and I would die if my mistake cost Maxon anything else. I was itching to see him, just to make sure he was in one piece.

When I opened the garden door to return inside, Clarkson was marching towards me. "Come," he growled, and continued walking past me. Nervously, I followed. After a few turns, I realized he was leading me to his office. I halted mid-stride, clenching my fists to stop my hands from trembling. Did he think I was an idiot? That I was going to let him drag me to the place where he had viciously beat his son the day before?

"Stop," I said tersely, crossing my arms. Clarkson whirled around and opened his mouth to argue. "We can talk here," I continued, gesturing at the empty hallway.

Clarkson narrowed his eyes and walked towards me until he was slightly too close.

I took a step back.

Clarkson smiled cruelly and stepped forward, his menacing form towering over me.

I straightened my shoulders and stood my ground. "So?" I managed to say steadily. "Have you accepted my terms?"

"Your terms," Clarkson scoffed, his eyes dark, piercing through me. "I can't say I've given it much thought."

My heart dropped. He wasn't taking me seriously. My plan was failing. I managed to keep my voice steady and said, "Then why bring me here?"

"Why are you here, America?" he said my name like a curse. "Being a Three wasn't enough for you? The prince of England wasn't enough?!" He asked, disgusted.

"I have no need for power or money," I leveled my eyes at him, grabbing tight hold of the courage I had shown yesterday. "Maybe you wouldn't understand what it means to care for Maxon. But I want him to be happy."

"You do realize, by threatening me, you threaten him. You would cause a revolt, ruin everything he has worked for."

"We both know his work already means nothing," I said. Clarkson smiled and I continued, "If it did, this country would be ten times better."

A dark scowl overwhelmed the king's face and he took a step closer. "Tell me about this plan of yours, Lady America," he smiled disdainfully. "How does this play out? He paused for me to answer and I when I don't, I saw sudden satisfaction surface on his face. "Let me be so kind as to clarify things for you, if I may? You see, I've been doing some research, and I found you haven't left Carolina since you left the palace." I froze. He smiled. "You've been followed around by cameras for weeks. I know every person you've seen, every building you've entered. You see where I'm going with this, don't you?" He reached out and tilted my head towards him. I flinched at his touch, and with great reluctance, met his eye. "No cameras," he whispered, as if it was the world's greatest secret. " _No_ cameras. _No_ lawyers. _No_ secret meetings plotting your threats. There _is no_ video."

Like a viper, his hands \wrapped around my neck and I was lifted from the floor before I could reply. I grappled at his fingers, feeling them tighten around my windpipe.

The sound of his voice is low and ominous. "You hung yourself. You were so upset Maxon chose someone else, you took the easy way out." And I realize he's narrating my death. Panic grips me to fight harder and I scratch at his face. "They will find your body in the morning."

My struggles are for nothing. Dizziness was washing over me, black splotches filling my vision.

"I'll make sure I'm with my son when he hears the news," Clarkson was saying. No! I find myself unable to scream the word. "He'll be devastated, you know. And after I punish him for his involvement with you, I'll drag him down that aisle anyway. And I won't forget this. I will make him pay for your betrayal every day of the rest of his miserable life."

* * *

 **A/N: Until next time! Still accepting your favorite Mortal Instruments, Shatter Me or Lunar Chronicles fangirl book quotes! And if you are part of another fandom, send me a quote and tell me why I should read that series! Or tell me what you like about my story too :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, lovely readers! First, I want to say a HUGE thanks to everyone who has read this story!** **Also a huge thanks to sweetwaterspice, my faithful reader, reviewer, beta-reader, and co-writer. I am not good at happy endings and she was kind enough to write pretty much all of the "happy" part of this chapter!**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews! They really keep me writing. There were so many for the last chapter, so I apologize but I will have to combine some of my responses- otherwise this chapter is going to be half thank yous :D**

Natalie, Dulce129, canifindtheone, Mer Rose, smhuynh32103, ElizabethMKJP, QueenCritic, Guest 1– I am going to get a big head if you all keep complimenting me so much! Thanks so much for reading and taking the time to review, check out some of my other stories, I would love to hear what you think!

Kate- I am so glad you called me out on this! Where did I get blue eyes? Of course Maxon's eyes are brown. Thanks for reading and catching my mistakes!

Marebear657- That is so sweet! I do love to write, I hope you check out one of my other stories!

Whisperblaze luvs Eikko- Thank you, faithful reviewer. Sometimes I also wonder what just happened ;) I had to make it as crazy/angsty as possible!

Eliana.L.F- You are awesome! Kiera is amazing so this is a great compliment! But I do try to stay as close to the original characters as possible, and I overthink the whole thing so that I am able to do that!

rhmn- I don't know, I think in The Prince we learned that Maxon thinks of himself enduring what he does as him being strong, not needing anyone to help him with this burden. But I hope this ending satisfactorily shows Maxon standing up for himself

Guest 2- I love book recommendations! I have added this to my goodreads account, can't wait to read it.

ArtemisiaPrincess- of course I do! I hope you read my lunar chronicles/shatter me fics. I just posted a Wolf POV it was so fun! And so different from writing Maxon and Warner.

katkitty05 & KatelyntheSelectionfanatic & Alice- Did you really think I was going to kill off America? That would be horribly rude of me. I hope I got enough revenge on Clarkson for you… although killing him would have been much more satisfactory.

MastaGamerita- :D that was scary. If you send Levana's minions, can it please be Wolf? I think he and I would get along just fine.

Sweetwaterspice- If you are going to tempt me with sexy Warner quotes, you have to finish writing that scene for me :P

* * *

 **MAXON'S POV**

I stood up from my place at the head of the meeting table, stiff from hours of remaining contained in my chair. I rolled the tension out of my neck, happy to finally be free. My stomach had been in knots all morning from nerves. My father had kept me busy with meetings from the time I woke up, his orders given in a series of scribbled notes delivered by a guard. The tension of knowing he was somewhere in the palace, probably scheming a way out of America's plan, had left me frantically jiggling my knee under the meeting table.

I walked out of the room to find Leger reclining against a wall. Nodding an acknowledgement, I headed down the hall to my next meeting. After my appointment with the foreign policy adviser to discuss the building of a new embassy in England, I had one hour free in which to check on America. Or face my father, whichever came first.

It took me a few minutes to notice the footsteps behind me.

I turned to see Leger. "Are you following me?"

He shrugged. "Orders."

A chill went down my spine. "My father?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder and catching the guard's smile.

"Someone I fear much more than the King."

 _'_ _America,'_ I thought. Relief flooded me, followed quickly by annoyance. I resumed walking and could hear him trailing a respectable distance behind me. "I can take care of myself." I eyed his lean, muscular physique. He may have the benefit of the steroids they pump into the guards, but I felt I most likely matched his strength. "Don't you have real orders?"

Leger shrugged again. "Day off."

I stopped and turned to face him with a scowl. "Then why are you in your uniform? And why aren't you watching America? She is the one I'm concerned about."

"How do you think I got this assignment?" Leger narrowed his eyes at me. "Once she figured out I was watching her, she yelled at me and stormed into the Women's Room after telling me to keep my eye out on you. I figured this was the next best thing."

"I'm the Prince, I hardly need a guard dog," I glared at him, apprehensively gauging whether America had told him my secret.

I relaxed when he said, "You don't have to tell me. But after America told me the gist of what happened last night…"

I shook my head and didn't wait for him to finish his thought as I began walking down the hallway again. I felt the heat of irritation on the back of my neck.

We rounded the corner and the stack of folders I was carrying dropped to the floor. For a split second, I froze, trying to comprehend the scene in front of me. My father had America pushed up against the wall, his hands around her neck as she frantically clawed at his hands, sputtering gasps dying in her throat.

I launched myself forward in a rage, hearing the flood of my anger rail from my lungs. Like a raging bull I charged, ramming a shoulder square against my father's exposed side. The impact caught by surprise and he let go of America. He regained his balance and I landed a punch solidly on his jaw. In the background, I heard America coughing and heaving. The sound of her weak gasps was a knife to my chest and sent fury prickling through every cell in my body.

"Help her!" I yelled to Leger, and watched as he crouched next to America's collapsed form. My fists were clenched in tight fists as I paced in front of my father, bracing myself for an attack.

Instead, he had backed away and was leaning against a wall, wiping blood from his lip, and smiling grimly. "It's about time you found the man in you-" he said.

"How dare you touch her," I growled, shaking with unspent anger. "I should kill you."

"But you won't," my father said, spitting blood onto the floor. "My son, I thought you had learned your place years ago."

"My place?" I spat the words venomously. "Beaten bloody on your office floor, is that my place?"

"Does she make you brave, boy? Some insignificant Five-" He shoved me backwards and I rolled from his grasp, my fist colliding with his temple. He stumbled towards the wall and I punched him again in the stomach. This time, the sound of coughing was the sound of retribution from the dark side of me I hadn't realized I possessed until this very moment. I pushed him upright, my forearm pressing on his neck. He opened his mouth, laboring for every breath of oxygen. Like a candle, I felt a biting need to snuff him out. In all my life, I had never before felt as powerful as seeing my father's bloodied face, eyes wide as he clutched my arms, begging for a release.

I wanted to beat him senseless for all of his sins against me, America, my mother, my country. I wanted him to beg for it to stop, like I had as a child. I wanted…

My hold on him lightened. This wasn't me. I was not my father, I didn't want these things. I looked to America, wide-eyed on her knees, braced against Leger, who appeared to be ready to jump up and defend her at a moment's notice. I could be the better man, for her.

"This is over," I snarled, pressing my arm a bit harder into his neck, my eyes cemented on his. "All of it. The wedding, the beatings, the threats… you are done." With a final shove, I let him free.

"Or what?" He said when he had finished wheezing. He stood up straight, rubbing his throat with a hand but I had grown taller and stronger, and was no longer intimidated. "You think I can't walk out of here now and have her killed? Have everyone you care about killed? I'll see how strong you are then. How brave."

"I know you can. I know you can threaten everything I have." I spread my arms in a gesture of defeat. "Go ahead. Take everything! You've already tried." I took measured steps towards him as I carefully enunciated each of my next words. "But you can't kill me. You've lined my back with scars and made each moment of my life a living hell. But I'm still your only heir."

My father glowered at me as I continued. "So it's over. Because if not, you won't have to worry about America going public with your skeletons, I'll do it myself. I'll tell them all of your dirty secrets. Every single one of them."

"The public would skewer all of us," my father snarled. "They would-"

"I don't care!" I shouted. "You think I want to live like this? I will take down the Schreave line myself. You'll be the last of your name to sit on that throne and every wretched thing you've done will be your legacy."

My father took a step forward and grabbed me by my collar. I twisted his arms to release myself, unwilling to allow him to place his hands on me ever again. He took a step back. "You would betray everything. Your mother, the peace of this country, for a girl?"

"Peace?" I scoff. "What peace? You aren't what is best for this country. So if taking you down means I lose the throne, so be it. I will do whatever it takes to protect those I love," I point to America, who was leaning against Leger for support. "I have dedicated my life to Illéa. I almost married the wrong girl to satisfy you and the public. No more. I'm done."

"Maxon?" A quiet, horrified voice came from behind me. I whipped around to see Kriss, who was glancing from me to my father to where America lay on the floor. "What is going on?"

I groaned, running a hand through my hair. As certain as I was that I would not be marrying Kriss tomorrow, this wasn't exactly how I had planned breaking the news to her.

My father laughed, "Should your mistress and I leave you alone with your fiancée?"

"Get out," I said through clenched teeth. "We are done here anyway. I will be calling a press conference this afternoon. Shall I expect your full support?"

I squared my shoulders as my father stared at me, measuring me. Seeing my father, the king, covered in blood, was almost amusing. I could see his wheels turning. But he didn't have a way out of this, unless he felt me marrying America was worse than his honor going down in flames. His realization of this fact was obvious by the grim set of his jaw. "Fine. It's about time you showed the king in you, even if you are a stupid, idiotic one." With that, he whirled around and stormed down the hall.

My shoulders sank in relief. It was over. I had won. My life from now on would...

"What is going on?" Kriss' hurt voice snapped me back to the present.

Sighing, I turned to face her, but my attention was drawn to America, sitting against a wall, Aspen checking her neck for injuries. I stumbled towards her, sinking to my knees at her side. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? How bad did he-"

America placed one finger to my lips and then dropped her hand to intertwine it with mine. "Maxon," she croaked quietly. My fists clenched in anger. What had I done? How could he do this to her? This was my fault, my fault for not choosing her in the first place and getting her into this mess. America was shaking her head, as if she knew my thoughts. She tilted her chin towards Kriss, and I turned to find her staring at America in disbelief behind me. Exhaling in frustration, I dropped my forehead to touch America's, whispering, "I will take care of it," before focusing on Leger. "Can you take America to the medical wing? Make sure she gets a full check-up." He nodded and a squeeze on my hand told me America agreed. I stood, watching with only a slight pang of jealousy as he scooped America into his arms and strode away.

Clenching my eyes shut for a brief moment of peace before facing Kriss, I found her trembling. I took an uncertain step towards her, feeling as though I should comfort her, but stopped when I saw the fury mixed with terror in her eyes.

"What is going on, Maxon?"

I sighed. Where do I even begin? "My…father…"

"He did that?" Kriss gasped, interrupting me. "Your father?" I nodded. It was only a few weeks ago that Kriss had learned of my father's temper, and I had never given her another chance to ask any questions about his abuse.

"Kriss-"

She was shaking her head, "I heard what you said, Maxon. You love her. I knew it. I was watching, did you know that?" I could see tears pooling in her eyes. "The first night they all arrived to celebrate our engagement," she spat the last word, her anger obviously growing with each word. "You couldn't stay still, you kept looking around, and you barely paid any attention to me." Kriss paused. "I told myself it wasn't true, because why would you propose to me… why would you pretend to love me if you didn't?"

She started to cry. Crying women had become somewhat of a common occurrence since the start of the Selection, but America's trick of touching the girl's shoulder seemed inappropriate now. I stood stock still as Kriss cried.

"Kriss, I'm sorry. I feel terrible for hurting you like this, you never deserved-"

A slap rang across my face. My eyes widened as I placed a hand on my stinging cheek. I don't know why I hadn't expected that.

"You're right, I didn't." Kriss snapped. "You should have told me the truth."

"I-"

"I get it, okay? I saw what your father did to America. I know you were being forced to marry me. You think that makes it better? I _love_ you. I've loved you since before I even met you. What's worse, I thought you loved me. But it was all a lie. I hate you, Maxon Schreave. I will hate you until the day I die."

"Kriss-"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm leaving! Tell the press whatever you want, I don't care. I'm not going to embarrass myself any further by publicly fighting with you. But God as my witness, I never want to see your face again!"

With that, she ran down the hall and I was left alone.

* * *

I wasted no time before searching out America. I found her in the same hospital bed she always seemed to end up in. Leger sat beside her, they were whispering quietly. I stood, staring for a moment. How many times had she ended up here because of me? Because of stupid choices I made with Celeste, or because I hadn't ended the Selection before that awful rebel attack...

Leger noticed me and stood up, squeezing America's hand and murmuring something about finding Lucy before walking to me. How quickly my attitude towards this man had changed. Where once I saw competition, I now saw a friend. I wasn't sure how much of my conversation with my father he had heard, but most likely enough for him to be one of the only ones who knew my secret. He nodded respectfully, and I pressed against the wall to allow him to leave the room.

I met America's eyes and she gave me a warm smile. I rushed immediately to her side, not wanting to waste another second having to be apart from her. I was overwhelmed by my own emotions when I caught sight of the bruises around her throat. I cursed myself and guilt shredded my insides. This was my fault.

I quickly sank to my knees next to her hospital bed, cupping her face with my hand. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry. I should have protected you." I leaned my forehead to rest on hers. I needed to be close to her and to shield her from anything or anyone that would cause her any harm. I shook my head as I looked into her bright eyes. "This never should have happened. I should have-"

Her fingers pressed to my lips and silenced me. That smile that melted my heart had grown a little wider and I saw tears pooling in her eyes. "I love you, Maxon," America whispered, her voice straining, a tenderness in her voice I felt I didn't deserve. I had failed her in so many ways, time and again. She had been my match from the first day we had laid eyes on each other and I had been a fool to consider any other.

"I almost…"

"Shut up, Maxon." Her smile, the singular tear than ran from the corner of her eye let me know that there were no further apologies needed. She had forgiven me even though I may never forgive myself.

A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. This amazing woman, lying next to me, one I didn't deserve, had risked so much for me – to protect me, to ensure my own happiness. My heart swelled knowing that this would be the beginning of our lives together.

"I love you, my America. Desperately and completely." I fumbled in my pocket for a moment, before pulling out a small box. America's eyes widened and her hand covered her mouth. "I can't wait. I can't wait another second, my love. I have been yours since the first day in the garden, and pretending otherwise has almost killed me. Marry me, love. Please. _Please, say, yes_. I am yours, America. It has always been you in my heart."

America's eyes brimmed with more tears and she nodded, a slight chuckle of disbelief escaped her. America flung her arms around me and soon our lips were melted together in the most sensual, unbelievable kisses of my life. Her arms tightened around my neck, her fingers curling in my hair and our kiss deepened, a kiss that collected every lost moment we had been apart, every moment I had ached to have her in my arms.

Our lips slowly parted. I smiled at her. "I may not be able to wait for our wedding day if you keep kissing me like that."

Her laugh was small but it boomed in my heart.

I took a slow breath, pulling the ring from the box. I felt my fingers tremble as I secured it between my thumb and index finger. I took America's hand, so small, and dainty into my own and pushed a ring, which intertwined our two birthstones onto her finger, the ring I had hidden under my pillow for months, the ring I looked at every night before falling asleep even during my engagement with Kriss. She stared at her hand in awe as I lifted to my knees, taking a seat next to her on the small hospital bed. I took her hand, the one I had just made her to become my betrothed and kissed it.

"There's no changing your mind now, you know," I teased.

She laughed. "I wouldn't dare, Your Highness."

America pushed herself up to sit and I gathered her into my arms.

"I can't imagine another day without you."

"I love you, Maxon," she whispered against my ear. I shivered.

"I love you, America."

And those were the last words we spoke for a while before our lips met and we lost ourselves in the love we had reserved only for each other.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! If you've already reviewed, or if you have been reading this and have never reviewed, please let me know what you thought of the ending or the whole thing!**

 **I have a few other Selection fanfics if you haven't read those!**

 **Also, a few days ago I posted a Lunar Chronicles story from Wolf's POV! I really am proud of it and I hope you love it!**

 **As for what to look forward to- I am still updating my Shatter Me fanfic! I just have been focusing on this story, so now I will have time to get back to that one! I am also collaborating with sweetwaterspice on her M Selection story A Guilded Cage Just For Me, so check it out! And if you haven't read her stories and love M fics, read them! She is an awesome writer. And tell her how much we need a Wolflet M story! (haha sorry, couldn't resist)**

 **I love you all, awesome readers!**


End file.
